Synchronicity
by Maeveth
Summary: OshiKam. Present-time fic. Doubles pairs change, and results are unexpected.


Pairing: OshiKam

Set in the present day in the universe of the LJ RP that brought this couple to life. All nice and fluffy and totally ridiculous with random Inui-ness.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be richer than hell right now. My bank account says they're not.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The team from Sapporo University Junior High School arrived in Tokyo slightly worn from the lengthy trip in from Hokkaido, but at the same time excited. They were due to face quite possibly the most elite tennis team in Japan -- courtesy of an excellent boarding school -- and eager to test their skills against some of the more storied talents in their age bracket.

Their captain, Yamaguchi Kotaroh, went over the ranking lists with his compatriots.

"Singles one, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Cho, be advised he's considered to be virtually unbeatable."

Cho Fusao nodded, his expression grim. Yamaguchi-buchou went on.

"Singles two, Atobe Keigo. Entirely too well-known player from Hyotei Gakuen and the only one known to have defeated Tezuka. Fusai, be aware."

Fusai Takeshi nodded his assent.

"Singles three, Fuji Syuusuke. Tensai." That was all Yamaguchi needed to say. Aoyama Ichiroh gave a single brisk nod.

"Doubles one, Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi." The doubles one team didn't need any more instruction; they'd been aiming at the precocious duo from Rikkai all year. Yamaguchi leafed through his notes...and stopped.

"Well now. Interesting. Doubles two is a new pairing, one that comes from two different source schools and never once played together before this year. Formidable players, but no doubles experience together?" He shook his head. "And they dissolved an amazingly reputable pair to do it. Doubles two..."

He looked up, expression quizzical.

"Doubles two: Oshitari Yuushi and Kamio Akira."

Tezuka had his arms folded over his chest as he surveyed the newest doubles team. He wasn't too terribly happy about dissolving the Oshitari/Mukahi pairing, but both players had requested a chance to try it. Mukahi had relented without a fight, saying something about being curious if these two meshed on the court the way they did off it.

He had to admit -- if reluctantly -- that they had an odd synchronization. Each one knew where the other was at all times, even as they were doing the various little mundane tasks that went along with warming up. Kamio chucked a water bottle over his shoulder without looking or giving a warning; Oshitari caught it one-handed without looking up. He'd heard rumors, of course -- it was hard NOT to hear rumors -- but he hadn't had any inkling they could be true.

The line judge waved, catching his attention. He nodded, curtly, and turned his attentions back to the team before him. "Oshitari-san. Kamio-san. You're being given one chance to prove this isn't a harebrained idea. I suggest you make good on it." The duo nodded soberly, exchanged a glance, and moved out onto the court. As they did, Atobe sauntered over to join him from his vantage point.

"This is idiotic."

For once, Tezuka agreed with his rival. Atobe went on after a moment. "Oshitari and Mukahi have played together for years. Now all of a sudden the idiot gets himself a new boyfriend and they have to start PLAYING together?" The ashy-haired diva shook his head. "Unbelievable. Ore-sama is not pleased."

Steely-grey eyes slid sideways to regard the Hyotei buchou. "Boyfriend?" Tezuka asked mildly. "So it _is_ true. How...rash."

"Understatement was ever your strong suit, Tezuka-san." Atobe smirked. "Yes. They're pretty much inseparable. Which you wouldn't notice, given that you're in the afternoon bracket..." He trailed off as he caught sight of the game in progress. Tezuka turned his attention that way as well, and was treated to a surprise.

Instead of the mismatched team that everyone expected, they were moving as a single person. Oshitari had fallen easily into his game-maker role, directing the much faster Kamio about the court with little more than a glance or a flick of his head. The Fudomine redhead was everywhere at once, seemingly appearing out of nowhere just when their opponents were sure they'd gotten an easy point.

"How unexpected."

Atobe nearly jumped right out of his skin. Tezuka didn't move; he was used to Inui appearing randomly out of nowhere at the oddest times. The tall, bespectacled player had his notebook open and was taking rapid notes. "There was a 15.3 chance of the Oshitari/Kamio pair winning this match based on previous data and each player's personality. That chance has been revised to 85.6 and is climbing."

"And what has caused that jump, Inui?" Tezuka's return question was bland, and caused the taller player to chuckle dryly. He leafed through the pages, and adjusted the square frames of his glasses.

"Apparently, soulmates do exist."

Atobe almost lost his jaw. It took him a moment to reacquire the ability to speak. "Did you just say..."

"Yes, Atobe-san. Soulmates. They think as one. They move as one. And we, apparently, are all blind as bats." Inui chuckled, very quietly. "...ii data."

Tezuka was hugely amused by the prospect of Atobe floundering for words, though he showed none of it. Instead, he turned back towards the game in progress. Sure enough, every move was perfectly coordinated. He could have sworn they were even breathing in the same rhythm -- which was a quaint romantic conceit, if physically impossible. They were dominating, leaving their opponents bewildered and struggling to find an opening.

"Game, set, match! Won by Oshitari/Kamio pair, 6-2."

The duo exchanged a high-five that turned into a handclasp and a brief yet meaningful glance before meeting their opponents at the net for handshakes and exchanges of brief pleasantries. That done, they moved back to the side of the court. Oshitari wore his usual smirk. Kamio was grinning like an idiot. They paused in front of Tezuka. He sometimes marveled at the fact that everyone still considered him buchou, even if they'd been from different schools. He inclined his head once. "Go cool down. Excellent job. You redeemed yourselves nicely."

"Arigatou, Tezuka-san." Oshitari produced a brisk half-bow. Kamio, who rarely labored under the strictures of traditional culture, flashed the Seishun captain a grin and a nod before reaching down the neck of his polo shirt. Tezuka watched curiously as Oshitari did the same thing. Two rings appeared, to be removed from two necklaces, and slid onto two right hands. He quirked an eyebrow.

_Commitment rings. Interesting. So Inui was right._

He had no time to think about it. As Niou and Yagyuu received their last bit of instruction from Yukimura, he paced over to add his own hard-nosed brand of encouragement. Yukimura looked grateful; he was an excellent buchou, but he also was extremely closely tied to Yagyuu. An objective opinion was always useful.

"We did it."

Kamio was having a hard time hiding his grin. He turned around as he and Oshitari headed out past the bleachers, intent on cooling down out of the way of the crowds cheering for Niou and Yagyuu. The Hyotei_ tensai _was tagging along behind him at a more sedate pace.

"Yes, love, we did." Oshitari's smirk dissolved, to be replaced by the quiet smile he reserved only for the redhead in front of him. "We did. We won, and you were spectacular." Not that he didn't think everything about his redhead was spectacular. Nobody would really understand how they felt about each other. He didn't expect them to. Kamio knew, and that was enough.

The redhead stopped, holding out one hand and watching as Oshitari claimed it. The world seemed to haze out of existence as they entered that realm where nothing mattered, nothing was tangible or visible except the other. Kamio's smile faded away as his lover leaned down, capturing his lips in a long, emotional kiss. It was a while before either one came up for breath. When they did, it was to stare into each other's eyes, still lost. Two sets of lips moved, forming the same three words.

"I love you."

Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, a tall, slender shape could be seen slinking off from the trees. Inui chuckled to himself, making a few notes in his book. _Oh, yes...ii data._


End file.
